An automotive vehicle utilizes the drive shaft or prop shaft to transfer mechanical energy generated by the engine to the wheels of the vehicle. Prop shafts can either be multi piece or single piece. A drive shaft or prop shaft requires the use of a center support to increase dampening. A center bearing or bushing further reduces and controls the displacement and vibration of the prop shaft due to the balancing and alignment imperfection of the overall vehicle system. The center bearing supports the prop shaft and acts as an isolator against road and other vehicle noises transmitted through the vehicle drive shaft into the vehicle body. The center support is composed of a mount, an inner rubber element (such as a bushing), and an inner element, such as a bearing. Many commonly known bushings are available and widely used. However, these bushings pose many problems with respect to noise and vibration transmitted to the interior of a vehicle where the user of the vehicle is able to hear the vibration.
To reduce the vibration created. by the prop shaft, it is known to use a soft rubber for the center bushing to reduce vibration. The soft rubber used in the center bushing dampens the vibration caused by misalignment and movement of the prop shaft. However, the soft rubber of the center bushing is not durable and wears and deteriorates quickly.
As an alternative to soft rubber, it is known to use a rubber of a higher durometer to reduce wear on the center bushing. However, a center bushing with a high durometer (a harder material) creates significantly more noise and vibration which is transferred to the interior of a vehicle. Accordingly, center bushings having a high durometer are not desirable. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a center bushing and center bearing support system for a prop shaft having high durability while still reducing noise and vibration heard in the interior of a vehicle.